


What Could of Have Been and What Might Still Be

by Dame_Mort



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Mort/pseuds/Dame_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different moments between Harrison Wells in his various incarnations and the woman who always seems to mean more to him then she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Had She Been Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a way that the woman could be any one, either Caitlin or and original charter or yourself. I hope you like it. This Takes place during S 1 E 23 Fast Enough.
> 
> P.S.  
> This is my first foray in to the world of fan fiction.

Barry had escorted her to they were keeping Dr. Wells, no  _ Eobard _ she reminded herself. Barry had left her outside the door saying to call if she needed him. Bracing herself, she opened the doors, there he was standing smug as ever behind the glass. She noted the slight smirk he gave upon seeing her as if he knew she would come. In a herculean effort she managed to push aside all her anger and grief to walk normally down the hall towards him, stopping a foot in front of his cell. His face had settled into that calculating glare, still in spite of everything that she knows he has done, all she wanted to do was kiss him. She knew he wasn’t a nice person, maybe not even a good person, but this person this monster they said he was, was just too much to bear. Too strange to accept, that the man she had spent years with, had cared for, admired,  had been so... so evil.  

 

“Tell me it meant nothing, please, please tell me it meant nothing.” She couldn’t keep the desperation out of her voice. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pleaded with him to tell her it was nothing that their time together was meaningless to him, he had just used her, maybe then it would be easier to forget. Get over the fact of who he is, what he is. If only he would tell her, then everything would be better. Instead his gaze softened and his stance became less rigid. 

“I can’t.” 

There was a hint of sadness in his voice as if he regretted hurting her. It was too much, it broke her, she collapsed on the floor sobbing clutching herself as sobs racked her body. Placidly he stood there looking down upon her heaving form.

 

When the tears finally subsided and her breathing returning to a somewhat normal state, she lifted her head to once mores stare into those brilliant blue eyes of his. “Why didn’t you tell me. I could of helped you, I would have helped you.”

Shaking his head in a pityingly tone he replied. “Let's be honest, you wouldn’t have.” She knew he was right, glancing down at her hands as he continued. “I know you, you're a good person.” He was pacing in his cell as he talked. “You could never do what I have done. I have done...” running his hands over his face. “Things. Terrible awful things. But you...” He stopped, giving a genuine smile. “Maybe that is what attracted you to me.”

 

“Why.” She asked, her voice more of a whisper than anything else.

His face took on a terrible grin. “I hate him.” Venom lacing his voice. “Not Barry now, but in the future, the Flash he will become.” He clenched his fists. “I wanted him dead.” He laughed.

“Now look.” 

  
Unable to take it any more, she picked herself off the floor, making it out into the corridor. Away from him, from what he was, from the reality that he was not the man or had ever been the man she loved. Her legs weak she slumped down in corridor incapable of crying anymore, she instead sat staring at the wall in utter disbelief. 


	2. To Be Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had to know, had to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime during Season 2 Episode 5, The Darkness And The Light.

“Harrison…” She corrected herself “Harry.” She noted the flash of annoyance that crossed his face at the use of Cisco’s nickname. Licking her lips, she tried again. “I...I...I just.” She stammered. He looked annoyed again, rolling his eyes as he asked. “What’d he do to you.”  
“Nothing.” This answer perplexed him, she saw him turning it over in his head. Clenching his jaw, he let out a short breath before speaking again. “What did you want than.”   
She looked at him taking in every line, every crease, he looked just like him and she wanted him to be her Harrison way more than she should. She just had to know, had to be sure.  
Closing the distance between them, she pulled him into a kiss. He didn't respond, his body stiff, on edge from the invasion of his personal space by a strange woman. Dropping her hands to her sides, her eyes darting to the floor, averting his gaze.  
"You’re not him." She said, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
"I've been getting that a lot recently." He quipped.  
"I had to be sure." She muttered, as an apology, an explanation of sorts.  
“Satisfied.” He retorted, arching an eyebrow at her.  
It was stupid she knew, expecting something from him but it still hurt. She couldn’t help her cheeks flushing or the urge to run that was overwhelming her. She managed a weak. “No.”   
Harry contemplated her, puzzlement distorting his face. “I’m sorry.” She blurted out before fleeing the room.


	3. Sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of S2E9 Running To Stand Still after 'Harry' has his talk with Zoom. Harry needed some love then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did get around to finishing editing this part, but here it is anyways. I might edit it at some future point any ideas or comments are greatly appreciated.

She drove to STAR Labs knowing that he would be there because where else did he have to go. It was very late, but she hated the thought of him being all alone, he must especially be missing his daughter this time of year. She found him staring at a computer screen with the velocity-6 formula on it, as if he stared hard and long enough, it would morph into something that could actually help Barry defeat Zoom. He didn’t observe her entering or even as she hooked up her phone to play music. She had been very selective in her music choice to create the right mix of soothing music. His head swiveled searching as the first strands of Sentimental Journey drift out of the speakers.  
His eyes finally focusing on her. "What are you doing.” He demanded.  
Ignoring the cold glare, he was aiming at her, she smiled reassuringly, holding out her hand to him. "Dance with me."  
His face registering surprise that was echoed in his voice. "What.” He didn’t know quite what to make of her proposition, he rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing her as he thought. Stepping a little closer, she tried a coaxing tone on him. "I know that you feel as if you can't be happy without Jesse but you can still be gloomy and dance." She thought he wouldn’t, that perhaps he might need more coaxing before relenting but he only hesitates a minute, before he takes her hand pulling her slightly closer. They dance, nothing fancy, just two people gently swaying but he is better at this than she expected, the way he is guiding her around with practiced ease makes her think that he used to be happy. She feels an urge to reassure him. "It's not your fault. You don't have to blame yourself for something outside your control." A look of remorse passed over his face. In the background the music played ...Gonna take a sentimental journey, Gonna set my heart at ease... She rested her cheek on his chest. He deftly guided her around the room. They danced awhile in silence. ...Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you...  
"Have you eaten" she asked.  
"No"  
"When was your last meal. " She questioned peering into his face.  
"Not sure, maybe breakfast" puzzled expression on his face as if he is unaccustomed to someone caring about his wellbeing.  
"You need to eat, come on I'll make you something.” she said taking his hand, leading him away.


End file.
